Barrett
Barrett (バレット Baretto) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a former veteran and briefly traveled with Serena to the Standard Dimension as her bodyguard. Later, Leo Akaba sent him to the Synchro Dimension with the Obelisk Force to retrieve Serena and her dimensional counterpart Yuzu. Appearance Barrett is a tall man with a stocky build. He has gray, spiky hair swept back, and crimson eyes. He wears a green jacket with four visible pouches on the chest area and sleeves, over a black shirt and what appear to be bandages covering his arms. He also wears gray pants with a black belt and black shoes. He also wears a silver pendant around his neck. After being caught in an explosion, his left eye was damaged, leaving a huge scar that is partially concealed with an eye-patch. Likewise, he gained an X-shaped scar on his chest partial covered by his shirt. Ep40 Barrett wearing his hooded cloak.png|Barrett wearing his hooded cloak. Personality As a war veteran, Barrett is a disciplined individual, placing his duty as his top priority, as seen when he decided to accompany Serena to ensure her protection, although at the same time it seems he is not close minded as he decided against attempting to stop her from leaving the Fusion Dimension. Barrett takes pride on his accomplishments in battling and believes that war medals are the honor of a soldier, going to the point of saying Reiji deserves a medal for paying Life Points for the use of his cards. Unlike most of Academia Duelists, Barrett doesn't seem to think of the war as a mere hunting game. He has a code of honor, as shown in his Duel against Yūya when he acknowledged Yūya's determination, he continued their Duel even though he has no reason to continue and felt insulted when Sergey interrupted their Duel that he considered honorable. History Past Barrett was a long serving veteran Dueling Soldier who guided and battled alongside his comrades. During one such battle, he directed his soldiers to move forward, only to find himself the victim of a Set "All-Purpose Landmine Glaymore" that exploded on him. The fate of his comrades is unknown but Barrett was the only known survivor of the event, being left scarred.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 40: "The Warriors of Academia" Standard Dimension Arc Maiami Championship: Round 1 watch Hokuto's Duel.]] Barrett was first seen in Maiami City along with Serena, though his face wasn't revealed, watching the first round of the Maiami Championship Duel of Hokuto Shijima on a giant screen by the road side and then left.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 38: "The Four Dimensions" Round 2 Eventually the two ambushed Hokuto and forced him into a Duel with Serena. Hokuto lost, and was sealed into a card by Serena. The duo planned to assault Yū Sakuragi, as he was an Xyz user, but Reiji discovered their plan and set a trap by using Yū as bait to lure the pair, which succeeded. Reiji met Barrett and Serena and ordered Yū to retreat. Reiji then had Nakajima seal the area off to prevent the pair from escaping. Barrett then offered to duel Reiji instead of Serena, as he was tasked with protecting her and accompanied her to ensure her safety. Serena stood aside and witnessed the duel. Barrett proceeded to Duel Reiji demonstrating his veteran Dueling skills honed in the battlefield being able to severely damage him with "Beastborg Panther Predator". Reiji subsequently praised him and softly mocked him for his use of Medal Counters as proof that he must love war medals. Barrett agreed and said that medals were the honor of a soldier and subsequently praised Reiji and claimed he deserved a medal for paying Life Points for the use of his cards. .|left]] As the Duel progressed, Reiji counterattacked by Summoning "DDD Marksman King Tell" and "DDD Oracle King d'Arc", pushing Barrett into a corner and forcing him to use "Beast-borg Medal of Honor" in an attempt to take Reiji down with him. However, the attempt failed due to the effect of "D'Arc", allowing Reiji to gain the eventual damage as Life Points, causing Barrett to lose, being blasted and left nearly unconscious.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 40: "The Warriors of Academia" He eventually came to and activated the homing beacon in his Duel Disk, sending information of his coordinates to Academia and recalling himself back to the Fusion Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" Synchro Dimension Arc to capture Serena and Yuzu.]] After receiving the report that Dennis has returned, Leo ordered Barrett to go to Synchro Dimension and retrieve Serena. Leo told him that he eventually will work together with Obelisk Force and Yūri once they are prepared, but Barrett instead told him that before that happens he will bring back both Serena and Yuzu, promising that he won't fail.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 76: "King's Gambit" Yūya vs. Barrett After arriving to Serena's location with three Obelisk Force members, Barrett proceeded to Duel with Yūya who refused give him Serena. Barrett proceeded to seal away Yūya's monsters by weakening them with "Beast-borg Medal of the Iron Chain" and "Beast-borg Medal of the Crimson Chain". He also prevented Yūya from using Magic and Trap Cards, as well as Normal Summoning and Special Summoning Monsters with "Beast-borg Medal of the Crimson Chain". Barrett tells him that if he hands over Yuzu he'll spare him, but Yūya refused. Barrett Fusion Summon "Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer and starts to Burn away Yūya's LP and his monsters ATK. During their Duel, Yūri arrived to take Serena back to Academia but is stopped by Yūgo. Barrett asked Yuzu's location again but Yūya still refused so he continued weaken both Yūya and his monsters until he surrender.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 91: "The Beacon of Revolution" Sergey vs. Barrett When Yūya, Yūgo, and Yūri started to act strange, Barrett wondered what was happening. After Yuzu arrived to save Yūya, Barrett decided to end the Duel since his target arrived but continued after seeing Yūya's resolve, acknowledging him as an honorable Duelist and warrior. After reducing Yūya's dragons' ATK to 0, Barrett was about to defeat Yūya on his next turn but Sergey Volkov arrived. His interruption angered Barrett and turned his attention to him, intending to first defeat Sergey and then continue his Duel against Yūya. However, Sergey used the combination of Synchro Summon and Fusion Summon to defeat Barrett. Though defeated, Barrett was able to use the last of his strength to take Serena back to Academia along with him by using the return program in his Duel Disk.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 92: "A Tragic Reunion" Deck Barret uses a "Beastborg" Deck. Focusing on a balance between Beast-Warrior and Machine-Type monsters, Barret employs Fusion between the two types. He also relies on burn tactics to gradually deplete his opponent's Life Points. As noted by Reiji, Barret also relies on gathering many Medal Counters to strengthen his monsters. Beastborg Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Academia